The invention relates to apparatuses for receiving and transferring kinetic energy of a fluid basin, especially a water basin into any useable power and to submersible axial fluid turbines as defined in claim 1.
There exists a need for effective, high-speed hydro-turbine units which do not require substantial vehicular support for deployment or retrieval and can be placed in a particular optimal operative position in a path of water flow, then easily maneuvered to a different position within the water flow in the event of a change of location of the optimal path and stabilized in the path without complex anchoring means.
For claim 1 here are considered as the nearest to the invention:
a dual turbine unit suggested with E.U. Patent Application PCT WO No. 02/27151 A1 and counteracts rotational counter-torque of side-by-side disposed fluid turbines, but has the disadvantage such as a heavy shroud capturing the turbines; and
a conical turbine body described with Australian Patent Application No. 587780 filed of May 11, 1985 which increasing in radial dimension and having a plurality of blades spaced outside and around the body and providing channels diverging tangentially from axial planes, but having the disadvantages such as a rotational counter-torque, relative small speed of rotation, needing of a rotatory motionless support.
For claims 5 and 6 here is considered as the nearest a tangential turbine from E.U. Patent Application PCT No. WO 9961791 filed Dec. 2, 1999 that is provided with blades rotatable by the flow through 180° between positions across and along the flow and has the disadvantage such as needing of a damping means for absorbing shock energy of the blades.
For conversion of the energy of the rocking motion into any useable power it is is needed a supporting mechanical component such as a sea bottom but which may be remote and therefore must be substituted. Here are considered as the nearest:
a known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,856 of May 13, 2003 wave-powered ship propulsion system comprising a gyroscopically stabilized platform carried by a ship and isolated from a pitching motion of the ship; the disadvantages of this technology are relative short distance of a moment of force and therefore needing a large size gyroscope, and to control a gyro precession;
and following systems servicing for damping a rocking motion of ships that is important for the safety, comfort and efficiency of loading and unloading of a cargo of the ships:
forward and astern located, rocking-suppressing stabilizers from U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,496 issued May 12, 1981 that are carried beneath the vessel and have horizontal surface areas disposed tangentially in relation to an axis of rocking. The disadvantage is that the stabilizers are not capable of stabilizing a rolling motion of the ship.
The invention is intended to eliminate the prior art inconveniences and is directed to new and useful developments and alternatives to the prior art.